Midnight Sun
by Paperoheart
Summary: [HIATUS!] [Chapter 1 Update!] Misterius, selalu bernyanyi dibawah sinar bulan dibalkon kamarnya. / "Soonyoung, bagaimana rasanya berdiri dibawah sinar matahari?" /badsummary/ SoonHoon!/ Hoshi/ Woozi/ Jihoon/ Soonyoung/ Little moment of; Meanie! SeungHan! RnR? DLDR!
1. Prolog

**Midnight Sun**

 **Paperoheart**

 **Seventeen's Fanfiction**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon**

 **Little moment of Meanie & SeungHan**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi;boyslove;typo(s);gaje**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

Kulitnya sepucat salju, dan kelihatannya sangat lembut untuk disentuh. Soonyoung beberapa kali melihatnya duduk di bawah cahaya bulan di balkon kamarnya, dengan sebuah gitar yang membuat tubuh itu terlihat tenggelam. Tubuhnya mungil dan terlihat sangat nyaman untuk di rengkuh.

Tetangga barunya yang manis dan misterius. Ibunya bilang bahwa tetangga mereka mempunyai dua orang anak dan yang paling muda seumuran dengannya. Tapi demi apapun itu ia tidak pernah melihatnya si tetangga mungilnya memakai seragam sekolah di pagi hari. Soonyoung selalu melongok kesebrang pagar setelah mengikat kuat tali sepatunya. Namun tidak pernah melihat simungil barang sekali pun, hanya ada Tuan Lee dan anak pertamanya, Seungcheol.

Tidak pernah ada Lee Jihoon diantara mereka, lelaki mungil yang selalu menyanyi puluhan lagu dimalam hari bersama gitar dengan suara lembutnya. Dan itu selalu terjadi setiap malam, selama sebulan lebih semenjak tetangga baru itu pindah. Apa Lee Jihoon tidak penah teridur di malam hari?

Soonyoung kembalimenyibakkan tirainya saat itu, seperti dugaannya Lee Jihoon duduk bersender dan menyanyi di balkon kamarnya yang kebetulan berhadapan langsung dengan jendela Soonyoung yang luas. Ia sudah bertekad untuk berkenalan dengan si mungil sekarang.

Langkahnya sempat meragu sebelum tanggannya menggenggam gagang jendela, bersiap membuka dan _say hello_. Tapi itu tidak terjadi setelah Lee Jihoon menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap tepat dimata Soonyoung.

Terpesona, seakan tersihir oleh sepasang mata yang tidak jauh sipit dari dirinya. Dan belahan bibir yang tengah terbuka sedikit menampilkan sosok polos yang ceria. Soonyoung tertegun dan buru-buru bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Jantungnya terpacu dan ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

Kemudian, saat Soonyoung menyibak jendela, Lee Jihoon sudah pergi. Meninggalkan aura tenang dan tajamnya yang tertinggal disana. Lee Jihoon yang misterius memberikan sesuatu yang tidak Soonyoung pahami.

.

 _"Soonyoung, bagaimana rasanya berdiri dibawah sinar matahari?"_

.

.

 **Prolog; End**

* * *

Note: Saya kembali dengan tema uhuk-sad-uhuk lagi. Entah kenapa terpikir plot ini setelah lihat Fil Taiyou no Uta :v Yang sudah pernah nonton itu kemungkinan bakalan paham sama Endingnya meskipun jalan cerita banyak diubah. Well, saya terinpirasi dari film itu hwhwhwhw.

Note(2): Ssstt, ini masih prolog. Kalau penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi, tunggu Chapter depan! *evil laugh*

.

Paperoheart.


	2. Chapter 1 : Sunshine

20 Februari 2016

 **Midnight Sun**

 **Paperoheart**

 **Seventeen's Fanfiction**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon**

 **Little moment of Meanie & SeungHan**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi;boyslove;typo(s);gaje**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

Soonyoung tengah berdiri didepan cermin, menatap pantulan dirinya yang tampak seperti pangeran. Surai rambutnya yang belakangan ini berubah biru ia sibakkan kebelakang, tampak benar-benar seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Jas abu-abu yang ibunya hadiahkan tahun lalu sudah melekat, merangkap kemeja putih didalamnya.

Sore tadi Ibunya berkata bahwa tetangga baru disebelah mengundang mereka makan malam sebagai tanda perkenalan. Sebenarnya tanpa acara _Dinner_ ini pun mereka sudah akrab. Bahkan beberapa kali Ibunya dan Nyonya Lee belanja bersama. Dan sekarang ia sekeluarga akan berkunjung pukul tujuh untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarga besar Lee.

Yang berarti ada Lee Jihoon disana. Soonyoung sangat tertarik tentu saja, dan selama dua jam penuh ia menggali lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk dilihat oleh Lee Jihoon.

"Soonyoungie! Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh, dan bilang pada Chan untuk pakai parfumnya"

Ibunya sudah berteriak dari bawah, yang berarti sudah saatnya mereka pergi. Soonyoung membenarkan dasinya, lalu tersenyum pada pantulan dirinya.

"Ya bu"

.

.

Lampu-lampu dimatikan dan lilin-lilin sudah dinyalakan. Lilin paling besar sudah berpenjar di tengah meja makan bundar yang besar. Soonyoung memandang takjub rumah ini, simple namun menawan. Gayanya _Vintage_ dan benar-benar memikat matanya yang tengah membelak.

Nyonya Lee tengah tersenyum kearahnya, membuat Soonyoung melukiskan cengirannya. Malu dilihat oleh pemilik rumah. Sementara mereka menunggu Lee bersaudara datang, Ibunya dan Nyonya Lee bercakap-cakap.

"Maafkan kami, sepertinya kami terlalu pagi datang Yoongi-ya" disusul kekehan Ibunya yang khas.

Soonyoung menatap kursi kosong disebelahnya, apakah Lee Jihoon akan duduk disini? Disebelahnya?

Langkah kaki damai perlahan memecah lamunannya, membuat nafasnya tersentak karena Lee Jihoon tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Pemuda yang tampak manis sekali dengan sweater merah yang kebesaran. Rambutnya masih gak basah dan aroma manis parfum terbang kemana-mana, Soonyoung yakin si manis baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah Jihoonie, lihat siapa yang datang!" Lee Yoongi berseru melihat anak manisnya berdiri disebelah kursi Soonyoung. Membuat pemuda bersurai biru itu menunduk dan telinganya memerah.

Jihoon menyungging senyum simpul lalu segera duduk di sebelah Soonyoung, terus menunduk tanpa melirik Soonyoung di sebelahnya.

"Umn, hai" tanpa Soonyoung sadari Jihoon menoleh kearahnya dan berucap pelan. Suaranya lebih lembut dari Soonyoung terakhir dengar. Ia hampir tidak bisa bernapas saat menatap mata Jihoon, terlalu jernih untuk digali seluk-beluknya. Kulitnya lebih pucat jika dilihat dari dekat. Benar-benar manis.

"A-aku Lee Jihoon, kau pasti Kwon Soonyoung kan?" Jihoon menatapnya, menatap Soonyoung dengan senyum yang melekat kuat. Membuat mata kecil itu terlihat seperti bulan sabit. "Y-ya" jawabannya nyaris berbisik. Soonyoung canggung, dia terlalu malu untuk mengobrol dengan seseorang yang menggetarkan hatinya.

.

Soonyoung terus tersenyum cerah. Selama prosesi makan malam ia dan Jihoon mengobrolkan banyak hal, Jihoon sesekali menjawabnya dengan gurat wajah menggemaskan dan nada yang lucu. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menatap si mungil sejak acara makan malam dimulai. Cara makannya begitu menggemaskan bak anak sekolah dasar.

"Hyung, jangan menatap Jihoon hyung seperti itu. Kau membuatnya takut pftt" Chan menyikut lengannya. Adiknya yang menyebalkan .

Yoongi tersenyum geli karenanya. Soonyoung tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan pada anak bungsunya. "Soonyoung tampak menawan malam ini" Yoongi menggodanya, mengerling pada Soonyoung yang salah tingkah.

"Iyakan Jihoonie?"

Yang dipanggil mengerjap, menatap Soonyoung dan Ibunya bergantian. Membuat seluruh orang diruangan terkekeh pelan.

"Aigoo~ Manisnya adikku"

"Jihoonie manis sekali" Ibu Soonyoung ikut berkomentar. "Aku mau punya anak semanis ini" lalu terkekeh. Dalam hati Soonyoung mengamini. Tenang bu, kujadikan makhluk manis ini anakmu.

"Ibu, aku dan Jeonghan akan pergi nanti malam, apa tida apa-apa?" Seungcheol mengunyah makanannya.

Soonyoung seperti kenal nama itu, yang pasti bukan Yoon Jeonghan kakak kelasnya itu kan?

.

.

Kini Soonyoung tengah mengubur rasa malunya dalam-dalam, pasalnya Ia dan Jihoon tengah membereskan piring sisa makan malam sementara yang lainnya melihat koleksi Pahatan Lee Yoongi. Hanya ia dan Jihoon, berdua.

Itu membuat Soonyoung senang bukan main, tapi salah tingkah juga saat ketahuan si mungil kalau matanya tidak pernah bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Lee Jihoon.

"Tahu tidak" Jihoon membuka suara. Masih menumpuk tiga piring dan hendak membawanya ke dapur. Soonyoung inisiatif merebut semua bawaan Jihoon, lalu si mungil menggumankan terima kasih.

"Aku belum pernah punya teman sebelumnya" Soonyoung menatap Jiihoon yang sekarang mengelap meja makan.

"kau satu-satu nya orang seumuran yang mengobrol denganku" Soonyoung tidak mengerti kenapa Jihoon mengatakan seperti ini.

"Jadi sebelum kau menyesal, ku beritahu sesuatu"

Soonyoung hanya terdiam dan menatap Jihoon tepat di matanya yang teduh.

.

" _Xeroderma Pigmentosum"_ Jihoon mendesis, namun masih di dengar oleh Soonyoung. Tangannya masih asik mengelap meja dan matanya terfokus pada pahatan meja makan dibalik kaca beningnya.

Soonyoung seperti mencerna sesuatu yang tidak ia pahami. Tapi memang dasarnya ia tidak tahu apapun, jadi dicerna juga susah sekali.

"Jihoon—"

"Itu sebuah penyakit kalau kau mau tahu. Dimana si penderia tidak bisa merasakan Sinar matahari seumur hidupnya, atau dia akan mati" Jihoon tersenyum getir. Mengusap ukiran matahari pada sweaternya. "Apa itu sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu kenapa aku selalu menyanyi di malam hari?"

Soonyoung bungkam. Jihoon layaknya penyihir yang membaca pikirannya dengan akurat.

"Jihoon—"

"Jadi, kuharap kau tidak menyesal berteman denganku" Jihoon tersenyum manis. Matanya menyipit membentuk satu garis lurus. Soonyoung merasakan nyeri di dadanya mendadak muncul. Mencabik sesuatu disana. Tanpa aba-aba, tangannya mendekap tubuh Jihoon yang sedingin besi. Terlalu lama berdampingan dengan pendingin ruangan.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku temanmu, aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu ataupun mengenal bocah manis sepertimu" Soonyoung berucap lantang. Tanpa ada nada ragu sedikitpun. Jihoon tersenyum dan menarik kulit tangan Soonyoung, mencubitnya.

"Jangan panggil aku manis, teman"

.

.

.

08.19 Pagi.

Ini hari sabtu dan Soonyoung masih asik berguling diatas tempat tidurnya. Tersenyum seperti idiot menatap layar ponselnya. Setelah moment menyedihkan yang berlangsung beberapa menit, Soonyoung bertukar Line dan Nomor dengan Jihoon. Parahnya lagi, pemuda biru itu meminta berfoto dengan si kecil, dengan alasan bukti pertemanan. Jihoon yang memang dasarnya polos tidak menolak dan malah dengan gembira tersenyum secerah matahari di depan kamera. Dasar modus.

Soonyoung menggigit ujung ponselnya, gemas sendiri menatap wajah Jihoon yang sudah dipakai sebagai wallpaper itu. Matanya mengerling pada kalender di ujung meja belajarnya, ada tanggal merah yang ia lingkari dengan spidol permanen.

Aigo. Kenapa dia bisa lupa? Nanti malam pusatnya festival musim panas yang berarti _Battle Dance Underground_ yang dilakukan setiap _Summer_ akan belangsung malam ini, di sepinggiran jalan kompleks rumahnya. Sial, sial, sial. Soonyoung sama sekali belum menyiapkan pakaian yang pantas untuk dipakai nanti malam, siapa tahu ia bisa menggoda nuna-nuna berpakaian minim disana kan, uhuk.

Oh, Soonyoung tersenyum idiot lagi. Ia bisa mengajak seseorang yang benar-benar spesial untuknya, lupakan nuna-nuna seksi diluar sana, Soonyoung sudah terpikat dengan makhluk imut satu ini.

"Halo— ah Seokmin-ya! Ada waktu nanti malam? Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang—"

"—dia lebih imut dari seekor hamster sekalipun, yayaya! Tapi dia milikku—"

"—hanya milikku!"

Soonyoung tersenyum menatap balkon rumah tetangga, tirainya tertutup dan ia yakin sesorang tengah terlelap disana.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

.

Note: Fyuh~ Akhirnya bisa nyelesaikan Chapter ini. Jujur saja agak aneh nulis begini, bahsanya bukan saya banget/? tapi tetap coba buat Fanfic aneh ini, semoga suka, kalo ada kritik bisa review atau Pm. Beuh~ Saya sadar fanfic ini banyak banget kekurangannya /nangis gelindingan/

Note(2): Sudah lihat One Fine Day part1 dan bener-bener terhibur lol. Dan mungkin untuk Milky Luv akan ada Chapter yang temanya One Fine day, tapi entah kapan update mengingat tugas menggunung dan kepala yang semakin berasap. Oh dan juga jadwal Bimbel dan Test yang bener-bener penuh, jadi fokus dulu ke sana muehehe.

Note(3): Setelah tanya-tanya ke ayah saya yang kebetulan dokter, Xeroderma Pigmentosum itu penyakit yang rapuh banget sih, kalo si penderita kena matahri, kulitnya melepuh, kering, kaku lalu mati. Seram banget-_-

.

Paperoheart. luvluv~


End file.
